Untitled
by Angel13490
Summary: The Brotherhood welcome two female recruits into their midst by order of Mystique. Soon the girls are making the Brotherhood question everything they believe in. PietroxWolfsbane, Lancitty, ToddxOC, Jonda, Romy, and others inside
1. Moving In

Untitled

Chapter One

It had started out like any other day at the Brotherhood House. Todd was annoying Wanda, earning himself several injuries in the process while Pietro yelled at them to knock it off. Fred was in the kitchen, cooking and humming over the noise while Lance worked outside on his Jeep, cursing and growling to himself.

So when the black limousine pulled up the short driveway it was easily ignored. Lance was more preoccupied with the fact that he had ruined one of his few clean shirts with oil splatters when someone kicked his foot.

"Get up, Avalanche!"

The geomancer started at the voice, and quickly rolled out from beneath the vehicle to stand up straight as Mystique glared at him. By her side were two girls, a little redheaded with green eyes and another girl with black hair and blue eyes. Both of them had a suitcase in hand and both looked extremely apprehensive of their surroundings.

"Avalanche, this is Rahne Sinclair and Lacey Charlton, our newest additions to the Brotherhood."

For a moment Lance considered decking the woman right then and there. There was barely enough food for the five of them as it was. Adding two more mouths would mean extra work and probably some thieving to keep everyone from starving. But that urge was smoothed away as he looked at the two girls more closely. Rahne, the redhead, looked scared out of her mind. Lacey seemed calmer but it was evident by her gaunt frame that she was used to hard times.

"Nice to meet ya." he said, rubbing his hands clean on his pants and shaking hands with the girls.

Mystique cocked her head towards the house and frowned, "I take it everyone is home?"

"Ya, I gotta warn ya the place is a mess. Wanda and Pietro were arguing this morning."

The woman sighed in resignation and motioned for him to lead the way. Lance winced and trudged up the steps. Inside the noise was even louder than when he'd left and the horrible state of the house shamed him as the three females entered.

"Hey!" he shouted, over the blaring music from Wanda's room, Pietro and Todd's yelling and Fred's anxious pleas for peace. "Boss Lady's back."

Instantly everything went silent and utterly still. Then in a flash and a whirl of wind the trash was disposed of, dirty clothes vanished, the rugs and drapes were straightened and any scorch marks from the walls were gone. Pietro stopped at the bottom of the stairs, not a strand of hair out of place and smiled.

"Hello Mystique, so nice of you to drop by."

The older mutant rolled her eyes and looked to the top of the stairs where Wanda stood, looking curious. Fred and Todd had also emerged from the living room, staring at the two girls.

"Who are you?" Todd demanded, ever the gentleman.

"These are your new housemates, Rahne and Lacey."

There was a pause then the air crackled angrily as Wanda descended the stairs. "Take them away. Now."

"Wanda…" Pietro hissed in warning.

"Enough brother." the witch barked making her twin flinch. "We can't feed ourselves, let alone two more." she said, echoing Lance's earlier worries. "The hazing at school is getting worse and last month we didn't have heat. Take them away."

Mystique frowned and turned her gaze on Pietro once more, "You never told me of this."

"Like you cared."

Angrily the woman turned to Lance, "I want a list of everything you need and I want to see the bills for the last three months. Pietro, go upstairs and clean up two rooms for the girls. Toad, clean the bathroom and I mean scrub it. Fred, make them something to eat, they're starving. Wanda I would like you to help Lance if you please."

The witch's lips twitched but she obeyed, following Lance into the den, which was the only room in the house that wasn't torn apart.

Meanwhile the other three boys separated to do their respective jobs, leaving Rahne and Lacey standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Well…that was interestin`." Rahne muttered in a light Scottish accent, looking at her companion.

Lacey nodded, her eyes roaming about the room. "I think I like this place." she announced, climbing the stairs.

"Are ye mad?" Rahne demanded, following her. She didn't want to run into any of the boys but she didn't want to be left alone either. "The whole place is falling apart at the seams!"

"It has personality."

"I think you're confusing personality with utter chaos. That freaky lassie said there weren't any heat last month! An` that boy that went to clean the bathroom smells like a sewer!"

"Hey! I don't smell like a sewer, yo!"

Both girls screamed as Todd poked his head out of the bathroom, near the top of the open doorway. The mutant chuckled gleefully and jumped to the floor with a thud, settling into his usual crouch as he looked at the girls, curiously.

"How the bloody hell did you get up there?" Rahne demanded.

"Do you actually talk like that or are you just faking?"

The question made the redhead falter for a moment. While she took half a second to think of a comeback a wind rushed around her ears and suddenly a rather annoyed Pietro was standing in front of them, holding the two suitcases.

"You two wanna pick out a room? I've got things to do you know."

Todd rolled his eyes at the girls and hopped back into the bathroom without a word. Pietro then led the way down the wide hallway to a collection of three rooms. The one on the left had obviously already been claimed, the door shut firmly while the other two were open. Both rooms were plain white with a bed, a dresser and a desk and chair. Rahne quickly claimed the room on the right, which looked out into the forest while Lacey took the middle room.

"Us guys sleep on the other side of the house so you don't have to worry about much except for the bathroom. Its usually a fight in the morning but Wanda almost always wins first place and I only take three seconds so…" he shrugged slightly then looked at the ground as if he was unsure of what to say.

Lacey smirked slightly, that might explain Todd's strange odor. He was obviously last in the pecking order which would mean he got the shower last and in a house full of boys she doubted there was much time to get ready for school properly.

"Hey guys! Food's ready!" Fred yelled from downstairs, breaking the awkward silence. Instantly the speedster was gone, ruffling both the girls' hair. Todd hopped out of the bathroom, shedding rubber gloves as he went. Lacey followed them, throwing the gloves back into the bathroom on her way. Rahne stayed put for a few moments, looking around her new room until a light knock made her jump. Her body rippled and she went into a crouch as her form wavered between human and wolf.

"Sorry." Wanda said her eyebrow arched in surprise.

Rahne bit her lip hard and concentrated, her body finally melting back into fully human form. She shook her head slightly and smiled at the witch, "S'alright, Wanda is it?"

The girl nodded and slowly made her way down the hall with Rahne on her heels. Inside the kitchen Todd, Fred, and Pietro were arguing while Lacey stood to the side munching on a sandwich. Without hesitation Wanda lifted a hand and hit the three of them with a blast of blue energy. Pietro was the only one who managed to dodge and promptly shut up and ate. Fred rubbed his head irritably while Todd just moaned from the floor.

"Wanda…" Lance said as he stepped over the smaller mutant and into the kitchen.

"Sorry Toad, I was aiming for Pietro mostly."

"Ya missed; sweetums." Todd sighed.

Mystique also entered the room and silently offered the boy a hand. He took it gratefully and hopped onto the counter to snap up a sandwich with his long tongue. Wanda's nose wrinkled while Lacey and Rahne stared openly. Mystique rolled her eyes, almost fondly, and rapped her knuckles on the counter, calling the group to attention.

"I've spoken with Lance and Wanda both. They both have jobs as I understand and are helping buy food, pay bills and take care of you. Starting now I want all of you to begin looking for jobs."

"What?" Pietro exclaimed indignantly but Mystique ignored him.

"Part of any money you earn will go to paying for food, gas, and repairs to get the Jeep running. Another part will be put into a savings account that Lance and Wanda will be able to access in order to save for another car. Money that is left over can be spent however you want."

"What about the bills?" Fred asked, shuffling his big feet. "We ain't got any water sometimes an-"

"Let me worry about the bills." the woman snapped. She turned and headed for the door, "I'll be back in a month. When I come back I'd like to see this place in better repair than it is now."

Lance quickly got to his feet and saw Mystique to the door before coming back in and joining his friends. For awhile they all ate in silence then Fred cleared his throat quietly.

"So…now what're we gonna do?"

"Just the same as we were doing, yo." Todd muttered, "Boss don't give a rip about us, she just doesn't want to deal with getting us outta her house. So she made a few promises, tells us to clean up and after awhile BOOM we're out on the streets again."

"She seemed serious." Rahne ventured.

Toad, Pietro and Fred all looked at her like she'd grown two heads then looked at each other blankly.

"She is serious guys," Lance said. "Why else would she dump these two with us?"

Rahne's upper lip lifted while Lacey just rolled her eyes.

"And she's got a few more conditions that she didn't mention that we have to follow in order to stay here." Wanda added, nonchalantly.

"Like what?" her brother asked warily.

"Training."

Instantly the table was full of protests and yells from the boys, minus Lance who just slammed his hand down on the table causing the whole house to shudder and groan. Instantly the arguing was quieted and he pinched the bridge of his nose to starve off a headache.

"Do you want to have running water or not?" he demanded.

* * *

Hours later the house was finally quiet. Pietro and Wanda had both left and Fred was busy helping Lance with the Jeep so the two girls and Todd sat inside, watching the TV mindlessly.

"Saturday TV sucks." the frog-mutant finally declared after having flipped through every channel twice.

"Duh." Rahne muttered. She was lying on her stomach on the floor, flipping through the newspaper classifieds. Lacey sat at the opposite end of the couch, her petite body curled up into a neat little ball as she examined the living room walls.

"So…uh…what are your guys' powers?"

Rahne's head jerked up and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Just wondering, yo."

"I um…I turn into a wolf." the Scot said, trying to shrug carelessly.

"I can predict the future and alter people's emotions." Lacey supplied quickly, when Todd just stared openly she decided to change the subject. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well…usually I just hang out by myself while everyone else does their own thing, yo." the boy shrugged his thin shoulders, "'Sides, I don't have a car and Lance is too protective of the Jeep to ever let me take it anywhere."

"So you don't do anything?"

"Not really."

The front door suddenly banged open and Lance and Fred walked in, covered in grease but looking pleased with themselves. Fred lumbered upstairs to take a shower while Lance joined the little group on the couch.

"You get it running, dawg?" Todd asked, excitedly.

"Not yet but we should be able to drive to school on Monday." he paused and looked at the girls. "Did Mystique say you guys were going to school with us?"

"Aye, she signed us up this morning." Rahne answered, "But I don't think there's gonna be enough room for all of us in the Jeep."

"We'll make Pietro run." Lance muttered, more under his breath than to anyone else. He yawned and glanced at the clock. It was only nine-thirty but he was exhausted. With a groan he rose from his chair.

"Toad, wait up for the twins will ya? And make sure the girls go to bed by ten." he called over his shoulder.

Involuntarily Rahne let out a huge yawn and stretched; much like a dog, before climbing to her feet. "Im'ma head to bed too. G'night Lace, Todd."

The twosome murmured their goodnights and quickly settled into the couch, while the TV droned on into the night.


	2. Training?

Chapter Two

THUMP. THUMP.

Rahne peeked blearily out from beneath her covers before yawning. The alarm clock on her nightstand told her it was only a little past five on Sunday morning. She shook herself and curled back into a ball, trying to ignore the sounds outside her doorway.

THUMP. THUMP.

Suddenly a chill went through Rahne's body and she sat up. Who in the world could be out there? Without even thinking her slim form melted into that of a sandy-red wolf and she slunk down onto the floor, creeping over to her door. Nudging it open she peered out into the hallway, nervously.

A dark figure stood across the hall, his hand resting on Wanda's doorknob. He turned his head momentarily to glance down the hallway and Rahne saw a glint of red where his eyes should have been. An intruder!

She coiled her muscles and sailed from the doorway, pouncing on the man, howling to sound the alarm. Instantly the man threw her off with a yell and backed away warily. An object was in his hands, glowing brightly like a lighter. Rahne growled, crouching low to the ground once more. The man suddenly threw the object down and there was an explosion of light that blinded the wolf for a few moments. Seconds later someone grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and she yelped in pain.

"Remy-put-her-down-you're-hurting-her!" a familiar voice babbled.

Rahne was dropped to the ground and she quickly skittered behind Pietro and the rest of the boys. Fred laid a strong hand on her neck, peering closely in the darkness to make sure she wasn't injured. Once he was satisfied he nudged the little wolf behind him, raising his fists protectively.

Meanwhile the lights of the hallway were suddenly thrown on as Wanda walked out of her room, looking extremely annoyed. Lacey's head also appeared out from her room as she examined the source of the strange noises.

The man who'd been surrounded in shadows now glared openly at the group. He was handsome, wearing a trench coat over a black shirt and pants along with what looked like metal shin guards. His brown hair was tousled carelessly and he carried a deck of cards in his gloved hands. Red glinted from his eyes again and Rahne could now see that his eyes were naturally red on black.

"Since when do you kids have a guard dog?" the man demanded.

"She ain't a guard dog, yo!" Todd exclaimed while Rahne growled indignantly. "She's one of the girls Mystique brought here yesterday. What're you doing here anyway? Ain't ya supposed to be out terrorizing some humans?"

"Remy here to help train you." the man said with a snort. "An' from the look of it, you kids need all de help you can get."

"So why were you sneaking into my sister's room?" Pietro demanded.

"De witch, she knew Remy be coming. So Remy figured, wake de witch and wake de rest of ya." he shrugged then grinned happily, "An' since all of ya are awake we can get started. Get dressed and go downstairs." without another word of explanation he shouldered through the group of boys and headed down the stairs, humming.

"Yer all madder than a hatter." Rahne muttered as she morphed back to human and stormed into her room.

* * *

Lacey was the first to arrive in the kitchen and started looking for food. She was searching the pantry when a pale, freckled, man stepped into the room, flipping a lighter in between his fingers. Lacey eyed him nervously as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"'Ello sheila." he greeted in a good-natured Australian accent. Like Remy was dressed in all black, the color contrasting sharply with his pale skin and fiery red hair. He sipped the coffee, still fingering the lighter.

"Good morning." Lacey replied warily. She continued on her search, eventually settling on toast and an apple. She took a place across the table from the man and ate slowly, watching him curiously.

After a few minutes of staring into space the man suddenly sprung to life and stuck out his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Name's John."

"Lacey."

"Pretty."

Lacey smiled then looked up as a pair of booted feet entered the kitchen. Wanda glanced between John and Lacey, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Then she shook her head and went to scrounge for food. John grew a little bit red and focused on his coffee.

Meanwhile the rest of the Brotherhood trickled into the kitchen, all dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts. The only one who looked awake was Pietro but he was more irritable than any of them, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Alright, now here's de way this is gonna work." Remy announced, once everyone was settled in with food. "Weekdays after school you all gonna head over to de gym. If Remy there you train, if he ain't then you practice. Saturdays Remy will be getting ya up like today. Sundays Remy may come or he may not, if he don't come you don't have to do anything. _Tout bon(1)?"_

"Where's the place? It's not like we can use just any old gym."

Remy nodded in agreement, "The blue lady built a place for ya, it's out in the woods a piece but once you get that Jeep running Remy'll help you clear a path for it. For today getting there's gonna be half the training." he looked at John and the Aussie got to his feet and went out the door without another word. "In ten minutes all of you will head to this location. Remy and John will be waiting for ya." he set a piece of paper on the table and headed out the door after his companion.

Todd picked up the paper and turned it around and around with a frown, "This is gibberish, yo."

Pietro snatched it up in a blur and read it in a millisecond. "It's a topical map you idiot. Looks like the forest behind the house. I wonder how Mystique could build something out there, it's a national park."

"Who cares?" Fred said as he polished off his breakfast. "All we gotta do is follow those two and just do what they tell us. Not really that hard."

Lacey smiled then jumped as images flashed across her mind.

_Remy grinned and flung a handful of glowing cards into Todd's face. Every one of them exploded sending the boy sky-high. Lance slammed the ground with his feet but the Cajun simply leapt over his head and kicked him to the ground._

"Lacey? Yo!"

The girl shook her head, her vision clearing back to the present day. She found herself on the floor with everyone standing over her looking concerned. Todd's face was closest and she wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of his oily skin. The boy blushed and leaned away to give her some air.

"What was that?" Lance asked helping her to her feet.

"My powers, I see the future but I can't really control it. Usually when I have a detailed vision like that I just fall over." she rubbed her head slightly then sat back down, "I think those guys are going to be waiting for us."

"What're you talking about?" Wanda demanded.

"Remy said getting to the gym was going to be half the training. I think he and John are waiting for us."

The whole group blinked in surprise then looked at each other. After a moment a wide grin stretched over Wanda's face.

"Well this should be fun."

* * *

John shoved his hands into his pockets and tried not to think about the cramps in his legs. He'd been perched up on a low hanging tree branch for about fifteen minutes now. He could see Remy on the ground, twirling his staff around and around. The Cajun was getting impatient and while it was sort of funny to watch John was also bored.

"When are they getting here?" he asked.

"Hush _mon ami(2)_."

John rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, pouting. "Next time you ask me for a favor you can forget it. I'm missing some quality time with the telly right now."

Remy ignored him and his staff suddenly became still. John flexed his muscles and fished his lighter out of his pocket, eagerly.

Suddenly a long green tongue snapped out of nowhere, grabbing his lighter out of his hands; in the next second he felt a pair of feet connect with his lower back and he fell from the tree limb with a yell.

Remy whirled around, instinctively, to help John but he was met by Pietro's grinning face. The speedster narrowly dodged a blow to his head and punched the man in the jaw before taking off.

"Bloody cowards!" John yelled, he was nursing a bloody nose but looked no worse for wear as he scrambled to his feet. "Come out here and fight like men." he demanded, spinning slightly as if to find his attacker amongst the thick forest.

"Excuse me?" a blast of blue energy fired from at of the trees and a root lifted itself, tripping John. The mutant went down with a yell and the root began wrapping itself around his leg. He struggled to get away while Remy waited patiently in the clearing.

"How'd you know?" he asked loudly.

"Guess you weren't totally briefed on our abilities were you?" Lacey's happy voice tinkled through the trees, but the Cajun was unable to pinpoint its source. He scowled then suddenly felt a thread of fear creep up in his chest. He shoved it away but it kept coming back, shaking his head he moved to help John who was still fighting against the root.

Suddenly a massive ball of fur flew from the forest, knocking Remy to the ground. The man looked into the rows of teeth and a strangled scream rose in his throat. The wolf let out a snarl that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before bounding into the trees.

"Remy, charge something." John ordered.

Instantly leaves all over the ground began to glow and they went off with a deafening bang. Instantly the tiny sparks grew into a raging inferno. John manipulated the fire into a ring around them and quickly burned the root off his foot before helping Remy to his feet.

"What's going on? How'd they know we were here?" the Aussie demanded.

"Ha!"

Beneath the men's feet the ground trembled angrily and a chasm opened up. John nearly fell inside but was quickly dragged back by Remy. Suddenly a fist landed square in Remy's chest knocking his breath from his lungs. John threw a ball of flame at the silver blur but Pietro was too fast and landed a few blows on him as well before vanishing again.

Remy sucked in gasps of air and looked around trying to identify anyone hiding in the trees. He spotted a slip of red fabric and launched his staff, glowing with energy, like a spear. It struck the tree and exploded, sending pieces of bark everywhere. Someone yelled in pain then the ground trembled again.

John waved his hands and the ring of fire diminished into a ball floating above his hand, he glanced at Remy worriedly then took a step towards the edge of the undergrowth.

"Coming through!"

Fred body-slammed the tiny Aussie into the ground while Remy was suddenly occupied with a wolf and toad. Lacey stood a little ways in the trees, her eyes closed and her hands balled up into fists by her temples while Pietro and Wanda stood guard. Lance hovered by Fred, ready to help if he was needed.

"_Rien(3)_!" Remy yelled as his chest was covered in slime. Rahne growled loudly and leapt towards him but Remy caught her in midair, using her own momentum he tossed her over his shoulder. She hit the ground with a yelp and transformed back into a human. Todd glanced at her then screeched as Remy grabbed the front of his shirt. It began glowing brightly and the Cajun's eyes were glinting madly.

"Hey!" Todd yelped. He lifted up his arm and quickly slid out of the shirt, leaping back over to Rahne in a single bound. He lifted his fists as Remy stalked towards him.

Lance looked at the two of them and thrust out his hands. The ground bucked under Remy's feet sending him high into the air. Somehow he managed to land safely and when he did Pietro was in front of him, his hands raised carefully.

"Hey, calm down man. We're just training."

"You were cheating."

"You were gonna ambush us, yo! Lacey just saw your plans and we decided to turn the tables on you." Todd protested, not lowering his defensive stance for a second.

John groaned as Fred let him out of a crushing grip and leaned against a tree while he regained his breath.

"They got a point mate. They were just a little more prepared than we thought they'd be is all. No need to get all worked up."

The Cajun closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath. Then he looked over at Lacey who had lowered her hands but she still looked as if she was concentrating on something very hard.

"What're you doin' to me, _le petit(4)_?"

"I'm an empath. I can alter people's emotions. I was just trying to calm you down so you wouldn't punch Pietro in the face like you wanted to."

The speedster blanched and took a few steps backwards so he was out of range.

Meanwhile Remy scowled at the tiny girl, "Remy don' like people messing with his head, _le petit_."

"Then maybe you should have taken the time to ask us what we do instead of just assuming everything. Now please, _calm down!_" the words were full of power and Remy felt the anger leave his body, leaving him feeling peaceful but slightly disoriented. He stumbled back a few feet, holding his head then looked at John who just shrugged.

"Maybe we should explain our powers to you a little more." Fred suggested in a surprisingly polite tone. "Then you wouldn't be surprised by anything we do and you could train us better."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." John asserted while he knelt down by Rahne to see if she was awake. He patted her cheek softly and she opened her eyes, "Ya alright, sheila?"

The tiny Scot nodded then winced as if the movement brought her pain. John peered in her eyes and his mouth twisted into a frown.

"I don't think you got a concussion, love but you're probably gonna be sore for a few days at the most. Can you stand up?"

With help from Todd the mutant lurched to her feet and stayed there for a few seconds, nervously before smiling. John returned the smile then stepped back to stand with Remy who was still reeling but hid it well.

"Should we start out for the gym then?" the Aussie asked cheerfully.

Without a word the Cajun handed him a charged playing card and stepped further into the woods. A deafening BANG along with some mild swearing was heard behind him and a grin stretched over his features.

* * *

im not really happy with this chapter :/ but i guess it will do...if anyone sees inaccuracies with the mutants powers please message me or reveiw. thanx! hope i got Remy, John and Todd's accents right  
(1) _good?  
(2) friend  
(3) Damn!  
(4) little one_


	3. Restart

Chapter Three

"I…um…I'm just really strong and I don't get hurt real easy." Fred said while Remy eyed him. The big teen shuffled his feet nervously while the Cajun scribbled something on a notepad before moving on to stand in front of Todd who was crouched comfortable close to the floor.

"I'm just what my name says. A toad, my legs are real powerful, I've got a tongue about five feet long and I can spit poisonous goo."

"Can you make it non-toxic?"

Todd paused then nodded, "Ya but that stuff stays on a person's skin for days at a time. I think I can control the level of toxins in it pretty well though. I mean I've never burned anyone or gave anybody a scar."

Remy scribbled and shifted his gaze to Lance.

"I alter seismic waves. Use 'em to shake the ground or pull it apart. Usually give me a pretty good sized headache afterwards though so I have to be careful how long and how much I use my powers. Short spurts are easier."

Pietro shrugged as the Acolyte stared at him, "I run really fast. That's about it."

"He heals fast too." Wanda interjected, earning herself a glare from her twin which was ignored as Remy looked at her. "My powers are difficult to describe…I suppose the easiest explanation is that I adjust the probabilities to my favor. If I want something to happen badly enough it will happen. I can affect mutants easier, using their powers against them and things like that."

Rahne shifted nervously while Remy quickly gave her a once over, "You be Rahne Sinclair, correct?"

"Yes sir. I basically turn into a wolf, my senses are pretty good even when I'm human and I can kinda…stay between forms I guess. It's harder to control though." she bit her lip slightly while Remy nodded, mostly to himself before moving on.

Lacey smiled prettily as the Cajun glared at her. "I'd like to apologize for earlier. I was only trying to help."

The man grunted but his expression shifted, becoming less hostile as he motioned for her to begin.

"My powers are pretty dormant. I think they run on adrenaline mostly. My visions happen faster when I'm scared or nervous and usually they're almost instantaneous, only a few seconds between the vision and what happens. The empathy is sort of the same, if I feel a really strong emotion people physically close to me feel it too. But I can make other people feel things as well."

"Can you control the visions?"

"Like bring one on? No, I've tried but I've never been able to. They just sort of happen."

Happy with this information Remy discarded his notepad on a bench and shed his coat in one fluid movement. The gym was pretty much just an open space divided into four different sections. One area was completely bare except for being covered with mats although squares had been marked off with tape. The second section was covered with various pieces of exercise equipment, like treadmills, weights and such. The third section was a large pool and finally there was some sort of obstacle course that was backed up to a pair of large doors as if the course continued outside the four walls.

"Today we be running de obstacle course, John and Remy be timing ya an' such. Who would like to be first?"

Four hours later the seven mutants were dropped off at the Brotherhood House, tired, dirty and in some cases singed but uninjured and in relatively good spirits. For all the gruffness Remy showed normally he was an extremely patient trainer and teacher. John had been more than annoying but a few sharp words from Remy would calm him down and he also was easy to work with because of his care-free personality.

Todd flopped down on the couch, with a muffled grunt. He was tired and sore but felt strangely proud of himself. He'd made the second fastest time on the obstacle course, right behind Rahne. The little redhead was quick on her feet and had earned a few good remarks from Remy at the end of the session.

"I'm tired." Pietro whined as he sank into an armchair.

"Shut up." Wanda growled, snatching up the remote from his hands. "We're not going to spend the rest of the day lying around watching TV. Mystique said we needed to clean this place up so that's what we're going to do." she paused and looked around the room then frowned at Lacey and Todd, "You two go into town and get some cleaning supplies. I'll make a list for you. The rest of you are going to help me until they get back."

"Hey, why do they get to go?" Pietro demanded.

"Because they can get into the least amount of trouble together." the witch retorted as she ushered the two into the den. She drew a key from her pocket and opened a drawer in the tiny desk, pulling out a credit card. "This is for house projects only. Lacey you're in charge of paying for things, Todd please be good and don't steal anything."

The boy flushed in shame but said nothing in his defense as Wanda quickly scribbled out a list of items then handed it to Lacey.

"If you can get the Jeep to start you can drive it as long as you're careful." she said, giving Todd a warning look. "Hurry back and don't draw attention to yourselves."

"You like her don't you?"

Sitting at a red light, Todd chanced a glance over at Lacey who was staring at him with her head cocked in a curious manner. He refastened his eyes on the road.

"Don't matter, yo. She hates my guts."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just rub her the wrong way I guess." the light turned green and Todd gave the Jeep gas carefully. People were flying by him, giving him the bird for going so slow but he ignored them, making sure to stay at least five miles under the speed limit.

"No, I meant why do you like her? I mean she's pretty but she just seems so…angry."

The mutant's shoulders flexed angrily, "Ain't her fault, dawg. Her dad locked her up in this creepy asylum place when she was little just because she couldn't control her powers. Pietro told me that she almost killed them a coupla times. They didn't treat her right there, messed her up pretty good, yo. Then Mystique broke her out and brought her here. She was mad at everyone, her dad, Pietro, anybody that looked at her funny pretty much. Then her dad kidnapped her and messed with her memories so she thought he was this amazing guy. But it kinda backfired after awhile and now she's just kinda edgy." he shrugged, obviously embarrassed by his long speech and smoothly pulled into a parking space.

Lacey sighed quietly as she jumped out of the car. She hated being an empath, it wasn't as bad as being a telepath but it might as well have been. Todd's obsession with Wanda was nothing more than misplaced affection. He was the type of person who simply _had _to care about someone and since Wanda had refused to let him in he'd perused her aggressively, probably thinking she was playing hard to get.

On the other hand there was no mistaking the shock and worry from both Wanda and John when they'd seen each other in the kitchen that morning, not to mention the way they'd avoided meeting each other's gazes the whole training session.

Someday Todd would figure it out and he would be heartbroken. Lacey only hoped he'd stay far away from her and spare her the headache.


	4. Emotion Commotion

this chapter mostly focuses on Lacey and Todd with a tiny of Lancitty. It seems really short to me, not sure why. Anyway read and review!

Chapter Four

"Hey, some of us gotta take a shower here!"

"Wait your turn Toad."

"I've been waiting!"

"Move aside slow-pokes!"

"Pietro! Get out man! That's just wrong."

The speedster dashed from the bathroom, wearing only sweatpants, with his hair still slightly damp. He laughed at Lance's swearing and headed into his bedroom. Rahne shook her head in utter disbelief and clattered down the stairs. Obviously she was going to need to wake up an hour earlier in order to be even close to ready. Wanda had ordered the boys to let her and Lacey shower first and now they were all in a mad dash for food, clothes, showers, books and everything else they'd need for school.

Rahne's stomach was in knots, the last time she'd been to school she'd been called a freak, a werewolf, and many other horrible names that she'd buried deep in her mind. But she was determined to put on a brave face and deal with it like the others were. Lance had been wise enough to warn both her and Lacey that no one at school knew they were mutants except a select group that he referred to as the X-Geeks. They were apparently mutants too and were under the care of someone named Charles Xavier. Rahne got the feeling that the two groups didn't like each other very much as Lance hadn't given her many details other than that.

"Good morning." Fred said cheerfully as the Scot entered the kitchen. "I made egg sandwiches, want one?"

"Please."

The lumbering teen handed her an English muffin with an egg, slice of ham and cheese on top. He watched her cautiously until Rahne took a bite and murmured her appreciation.

"Move it or lose it guys!" Lance hollered as he came downstairs, pulling a shirt on. He took a sandwich from Fred gratefully and smiled at Rahne. "Todd!"

"I'm hurrying, dawg! If you wouldn't hog the shower…" the mutant hopped down the stairs, his hair still wet and some of his clothes sticking to his back.

Soon the rest of the Brotherhood trooped downstairs and headed out to the Jeep. Pietro threw a fit at the idea that he was being forced to run to school and eventually disappeared in a huff. The rest of them piled into the car and took off to another day at Bayville High School.

* * *

The halls of Bayville High were crowded with kids. Lacey stood in front of her locker, books clutched to her chest, trying to ignore the pounding headache growing behind her forehead. Wave after wave of emotions slammed into her brain, making her shiver and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Are you alright, _fraulein_?"

Lacey jumped as a hand descended on her arm. Instantly the emotions swirling around her began a distant hum in the background. She opened her eyes and found a pale boy with dark hair and concerned blue eyes staring at her.

"Oh, yes I'm fine just…praying."

The boy smiled and opened the locker next to hers. "I know how you feel. It's very scary becoming a new student."

Lacey nodded gratefully. It was easier to ignore the humming in her head when she was focused on someone. She peeked at her schedule and tapped her foot lightly. Mystique had signed her up in the same classes as Todd and he'd promised to meet her to show her around.

"Yo, Lacey you ready?"

The girl looked up and smiled but was astonished to see a scowl growing on Todd's face. To her right discomfort and anger sparked from the pale boy.

"What're you doing, Toad?" he demanded, his eyes flickering between the two teens.

"I'm showing Lacey to her classes, Fuzzy, what's it look like?"

The boy blinked and again looked at the twosome. "She's with you?"

"Little slow in the morning ain't ya? C'mon Lace."

"Who was that?" Lacey asked as they walked down the hall.

"One of those stupid X-Geeks, he's foreign so he's got like an entire fan-club for his stupid accent." Todd sneered angrily and held the classroom door open, "He's just a weirdo like the rest of 'em."

Lacey nodded slowly and went to talk to the teacher while Todd took a seat in the back of the class.

* * *

Lunch time found the Brotherhood outside at their usual table. Pietro was looking bored as he watched everyone eat while Fred shoveled food into his mouth as fast as he could.

"Slow down Freddy you're gonna choke yourself." Rahne said, wrinkling her nose delicately.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry."

The lycanthrope(1) laughed and patted Fred on the arm before she continued eating. Pietro rolled his eyes in annoyance as Fred flushed and forced himself to eat slower. With a dramatic sigh the speedster turned to look about the campus. Suddenly his face broke into a grin.

"Hey Lance, looks like your Pretty Kitty is headed this way."

Lance's whole attitude seemed to perk up and his eyes quickly lit upon a petite girl with brown hair and a big cheerful smile. He leapt to his feet and was at her side in seconds, his hands trembling ever so slightly as if he wanted to reach out and touch her but was afraid to do so.

"Kitty, what's up?"

"Nothing, just coming over to ask you if you wanted to, like, have me help you in study hall later." she smiled wider, if that was even possible as Lance nodded then her gaze drifted over to Rahne and Lacey. "Hello."

The girls nodded, unsure of what to do. The rest of the Brotherhood was glaring daggers at Kitty except for Wanda who just looked uninterested. Pietro let out a snort and was on his feet in a blur.

"Well sorry folks but I've got things to do, places to be and ladies to charm. Please excuse me." he took off instantaneously, blowing Kitty's hair everywhere making it a frizzy mess. His laughter lingered as the girl growled.

"That boy is going to drive me mad." Rahne said, breaking the awkward silence. She smiled at Kitty and leaned forward, "I'm Rahne Sinclair. This is Lacy Charlton."

"Kitty Pryde, pleased to meet you."

Todd rolled his yellow eyes, "Get lost Kitty-cat, your kind ain't welcome at the Brotherhood table."

Instantly the ground trembled and Lance looked ready to throw Todd across the quad. Kitty quickly grabbed Lance's arm while Fred and Wanda restrained Todd.

"Get outta here." the witch ordered to both boys, emphasizing it by hexing Todd into a nearby trash can.

Lacey looked around self-consciously to make sure no one was watching. The pale boy from this morning was staring at her with a frown along with the rest of the occupants of his table. As Lance and Kitty stalked off she turned to Fred and pointed to the other teens questioningly.

"Those are the X-Men." he said with a shrug, "We're supposed to be enemies, least that's what Mystique told us but I really don't get why we are."

"Lance and that girl are dating though aren't they?"

"Kind of. Her friends don't like him, they think he'd hurt her."

"Because we're supposed to be enemies."

"Yup."

Lacey cocked her head in confusion but asked no more questions and scampered off to find Todd before the next bell rang.

She rounded the corner of the building where she'd seen him go and quickly found him crouched on the ground, smoking a cigarette. He looked up at her and blew smoke for a second before he spoke.

"I know, I'm gonna get cancer and die when I'm twenty-one. I really don't-"

"Can I have one?"

Todd's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates but he handed her one of the cigarettes and lit it for her. While she smoked he let his hang between his fingers and watched the football field. Lacey closed her eyes and lost herself in the quietness and peace of Todd's emotions. Then quite suddenly, instead of peace she was hit with a barrage of annoyance and slight fear. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a ring of half a doze football players.

"Who's this pretty little thing you got here Tolansky?" their leader asked with a smirk.

"Buzz off Duncan." Todd retorted in a monotone.

"Not until I get this cutie's number." he turned to address Lacey, "If you wanted a light you could've asked one of us. No need to stoop down to Tolansky here."

Lacey casually took a drag of smoke and exhaled into Duncan's face. "And who says I wanna stoop down to _your_ level, Duncan?"

New emotions rolled off the football player. Anger, fear, and disgust. His face twisted up into a sneer and he turned his attention on Todd.

"How much did you have to pay her to say that?"

**ANGER.**

Lacey winced as Todd's rage boiled over into her senses. She reached out blindly, dropping her cigarette and grabbed his arm. Instinctively her powers kicked in and quelled the angry tempers around her. She heard Duncan and his friends mumble under their breaths while Todd gasped quietly. Then she promptly fell over, her world turning to black.

* * *

(1) this is a fancy word for someone who turns into a wolf. I don't like calling Rahne a werewolf since she's not technically one at all. so you all learned a new word today, congrats.

again not really happy with this chapter (sorry!) simply because it lacks some plot but i have to do all this intro to get to the plot sooo....ya ill just be dissatified for awhile probably. :/


	5. Homecoming

Chapter Five

"I'm afraid I can't just let you come in and take one of our students home without some sort of proof of who you are." Principal Kelly said firmly. "She will be kept in the nurse's office until her friends are released from their classes and can take her home."

Piotr Rasputin frowned slightly, marring his handsome features. The man was large, bands of muscle covering his arms, obvious even through the black long-sleeved sweater he was wearing despite the warm weather. Without a word he stood up from his chair and for a moment Principal Kelly quivered in fear.

"I understand your concern Principal and I am grateful for it. But this girl has been put under my employer's care just as her housemates have. Surely my paperwork is satisfactory?" he gestured to the neat pile of papers that sat in front of Kelly. "All Mr. Lehnsherr wants is for her to be safe. Her condition could be quite serious. She suffers from frequent blackouts as well as severe migraines as these doctor reports state quite clearly."

Kelly scowled but he had to nod. There was nothing wrong with the man's request and if it had been anyone other than one of the Brotherhood's brood he would have scanned the paperwork and be done with it; but the Brotherhood had always been a little off and now these two new girls were already causing problems their first day. Not to mention this strange Russian man who had come to the school within minutes of the mysterious Mr. Lehnsherr being notified via voicemail. It was all very odd and Kelly was not fond of oddities.

"Thank you Principal Kelly. I believe I can find the nurse's office myself, I'll see myself out." Piotr said with a smile as he exited the room and went into the quite hallways. He strode quickly to the nurse's office and walked in. Todd was still sitting on a bench, an ice pack held firmly over his eye and Lacey still lay on the examining table, utterly motionless.

"Ah, Mr. Rasputin are you here to pick up your young charges?" the nurse asked cheerfully as she fluttered over towards the man.

"Only one charge I'm afraid." Piotr said solemnly as he lifted Lacey up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. He gave Todd a frown as he exited the room and headed outside to the car. Remy was leaning against the passenger side, smoking. The Cajun quickly opened the rear door and helped Piotr load his cargo into the seat before extinguishing his cigarette and climbing into the car.

* * *

"I'm telling you, dawg it was that big Russian guy."

Lance scowled and glanced around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. A few lockers down Pietro was flirting with a group of girls, smoothing his white hair back unconsciously. His eyes passed over the crowd then settled on Lance. Within moments he had dispatched of the girls and was walking towards them at a frustratingly human pace.

"What's up?"

"Colossus picked Lacey up from school. He had all the papers and everything signed by your father who is supposed to be Lacey's legal guardian."

The speedster's face paled dangerously. "I knew Mystique would get involved with him again." he hissed, "We gotta get home and make sure they didn't take her away."

"What would they want with Lacey?" Todd asked, "I mean she just got here two days ago and her powers aren't really useful to Magneto."

"Magneto's only got his interest in mind. If Lacey can help him with his plans he'll take her away faster than we can imagine. You guys find the girls and Freddy and go home. I'll run ahead and make sure the house is safe. Lacey could just be a distraction if he wants to kidnap any of the rest of us. And make sure you keep your mouths shut around Wanda." his forehead creased momentarily as he thought of his sister. He prayed with all his might that Magneto wasn't after her and took his leave of his friends.

* * *

The Brotherhood House was quiet and peaceful. It didn't seem to have anyone hiding inside. In fact there was a large Mercedes sitting against the curb around the corner, partially hidden by the afternoon shadows, but Pietro knew better. If his father was in fact involved he wouldn't put it past him to simply come to the house and surprise them. But if that was the case he'd done a bad job of it, letting Todd see Colossus.

After satisfying himself there was no outer defenses he went to the back of the house and raced up the wall into his open window. He paused at the door, craning his ears but heard only muted sounds coming from downstairs. Cautiously he zipped into Lacey room and found it empty although her school things had been placed neatly on the foot of her bed.

Outside he heard the Jeep's engine coming down the street and he raced back out the window down to meet them.

"Hey guys." he said cheerfully as the others unloaded themselves.

Wanda brushed past him and headed to the house quickly but was deterred by Todd who seemed to suddenly lose his balance and trip in front of her, giving Pietro enough time to explain his findings to Lance. He also pointed out the Mercedes which none of the others had noticed because of their nervousness.

"Toad, out of my way!" Wanda roared, shoving the boy roughly to the ground.

Todd was on his feet in seconds, his hands were scraped up but he ignored them as he hopped after Wanda with Lance and Pietro quickly on his heels.

The entry way looked slightly cleaner than it had this morning and the TV was droning quietly in the living room. To the group's surprise Piotr suddenly came out of the back hallway, a laundry basket in his arms. His big eyes blinked slowly as he took in the group.

"Hello, your friend is in the living room with Remy if you wish to see her."

Todd was there in two leaps and he quickly straightened as he took in the scene before him.

Lacey was curled up in a tight ball, her head resting on Remy's chest. The Cajun looked somewhere between bored and annoyed put together. His gaze lifted from the television and he snorted.

"'Bout time ya got here. Remy's legs be falling asleep." he stretched his arm over his head and glanced at Piotr, "Why're you doing laundry, _mon ami_?"

The big man shrugged and set the basket down. He looked around at all the faces of the Brotherhood and tried to smile but it quickly faded as Pietro scowled.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We take _le petite_ home. The Boss Lady asked us to."

Piotr nodded in agreement.

"What happened to her?" Wanda asked urgently as she sat down next to Remy. Her pale fingers reached out to touch the girl's forehead but at the last moment she stopped herself and placed her hands in her lap instead.

"We don't know exactly. The Principal said Todd got into a fight and Lacey tried to pull him out of it and then she got hit by someone and she was knocked unconscious. Mystique contacted Remy and me and we went to the school to bring her home in case this was part of her mutation. She doesn't seem any worse for wear but we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up."

"But in the mean time you all are going to help clear a path for the Jeep." Remy said. Carefully he extracted himself from beneath Lacey and gathered up his coat, "Piotr will stay with de girl and call us if she wake up."

"Hang on a minute." Todd ordered, causing everyone to pause, "I don't wanna leave her alone with any of ya. One of us gets to stay here too."

Remy's eyes flickered angrily and he opened his mouth then snapped it shut as Piotr looked pointedly at him then at Wanda.

"Fine, you can stay here then. The rest of you follow me."

* * *

Rahne looked about herself nervously as Remy started handing out jobs. Most of the others' powers were useful in destroying the forest that lay before them but hers could do absolutely nothing.

"_Chiot_ (1) you gonna mark the trail with these." Remy said handing her a handful of large red sticks. "You can track your way back to the gym, no?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then get going and when you're done Remy want you to head home and check on Lacey. Don't trust them boys to know how to tell if she's doing alright."

The lycanthrope grinned and took off into the woods, her body melting into wolf-form. Remy smiled fondly and turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright then, let's get started."

Methodically the mutants began to tear the forest down. Remy and Wanda knocked the trees down while Lance smoothed the ground with mini-earthquakes. Fred drug away the bigger pieces of wood while Pietro had been given two lengths of rope and was clearing away the undergrowth like a weed-whacker.

After nearly two hours of this a wolf loped back into their midst and with a quick nod from Remy took off towards the house.

* * *

There was nothing Rahne loved more than running in her lupine form. Feeling the raw power that coursed through her veins and the simplicity of thoughts was incomparable. After reaching the end of the woods she switched back into her human form and jogged up to the front steps and let herself in.

Inside there were wonderful smells coming from the kitchen as well as muted laughter. She poked her head inside the room and spotted Piotr at the stove while Todd was mixing something in a bowl on the counter. Lacey was sitting contentedly on a barstool, watching them both with a sleepy gaze.

"Hey guys." Rahne said.

The three looked up and all of them smiled, even the Russian. Lacey waved groggily and squeezed her friend's shoulder as she approached.

"Before you ask I'm totally fine. I just had a bit of a sensory overload. Its happened before. I just need something to eat and a nice long nap and I'll be fit as a fiddle."

"Sounds good lassie, what's cooking in here?" she sniffed and picked out cinnamon as well as flour, sugar and milk.

"Cinnamon buns." Piotr replied, gesturing to the oven. "I thought you would like something to eat after working. How are they coming?" he spoke slowly and carefully as if he had to concentrate on every word, his forehead creased a little bit then the smile reappeared.

"Pretty well I think. Remy just told me to mark out the trail since I couldn't really do anything else." she stretched her arms out then jumped as the phone rang. She quickly crossed the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Chiot_, everything alright up there?"

"Yes, Lacey's awake. She said she's fine, just needs something to eat and a nap."

"_Tres bon,_(2)we're packing things up now. Tell Todd to come out here and help us cover the entrance."

"Yes sir."

Remy hung up and Rahne cradled the phone. "Todd, Remy wants you outside."

"'Aright. See ya in a bit, yo."

As the young mutant trooped out the door Lacey smiled fondly, "He really is sweet."

Piotr wrinkled his nose, "Yes but perhaps he needs to shower more often?"

* * *

That night the kitchen was full of loud conversation and laughter. The boys teased Lance about his crush on Kitty until the boy took a swipe at Todd and Piotr ordered them to all calm down. Lacey just watched everyone sleepily, laughing and eating with everyone else. Finally she was taken up to her room by Rahne and Wanda who also went to bed. Fred boxed up the leftover cinnamon rolls while Todd and Lance stretched out on the couch to watch The Tonight Show.

Pietro meanwhile stepped out onto the porch where Remy was smoking a cigarette and Piotr was examining the engine of the Jeep.

"_Bonjour mon ami_. Can we help you?" Remy asked.

"Ya, you can tell me what the hell you two are doing." the speedster hissed.

"What do you mean?" Piotr demanded.

"I don't know what my father has to do with this but tell him to get out of our lives. We don't want his kind of help. Wanda just stopped having nightmares about that damn asylum and we're all doing pretty good in school. We have a future now, tell him to butt out."

Remy and Piotr glanced at each other quickly before the Cajun flicked out his cancer stick. "Look Pietro, you're not stupid. Remy know dis. So believe him when he tell you your old man ain't gonna hurt any of ya. He's screwed us over one to many times for that to work. De Boss Lady, she only working for him because she ain't got anywhere else. You kids got de Acolytes on your side now. Ain't anything in the world you gotta worry about."

Pietro's sapphire eyes darted over the man's face then he looked at Piotr. "He telling the truth, tin man?"

"Yes. My sister is safe, Magneto has no hold over me. If he tries to hurt the Brotherhood there will be hell to pay." he nodded firmly to himself then crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

"I want a warning before he comes."

"Asking a lot." Remy muttered, "We'll do our best. De problem be Victor, he's still with Magneto trying to get back at that Logan fellow. But John has a cell phone, if we hear anything he'll call you."

Slowly Pietro nodded, he didn't like the idea of handing the Brotherhood's well-being over to his former enemies but had no choice but to trust them. After all it had been blatantly clear to him from the beginning that Magneto had been funding the project. It was just a matter of time before his plans would take off.

* * *

(1)Puppy

(1)very good

The puppy thing was kind of random but it seemed like something Remy would say. Anyway please check out my other fic, Beginnings, it's an AU Teen Titans X-men evolution crossover! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Enter Stage Right

warning there will be swearing in this chapter. just fyi

disclaimer: i don't own X-men evo i own Lacey and that's it

* * *

Chapter Six

Rahne yawned sleepily as she descended the stairs. In her rush to prepare the coffee she almost didn't notice the playing card stuck to the kitchen sink. Bleary eyed she lifted it and found a message, scrawled across the King of Hearts.

_No training this week. Work out in the gym after school for an hour. Piotr will be working with you when he can. Be careful.  
__~Remy_

The wolf-girl smiled happily and set the note aside as she continued to make breakfast. It had been three weeks since her arrival at the Brotherhood House and she was starting to get used to the routine now. Get up, school, come home, work out with Remy, homework, television with whoever was home, shower and bed. A break from the rigorous training Remy put them through would be more than welcome.

"Morning!"

Rahne yelped as Pietro swept past her, when she turned around he was already eating a bowl of cereal, Remy's card in his hand. His blue eyes lifted up to hers for a brief moment then back to the card.

"You see this?"

"Aye."

The speedster nodded. His forehead creased into a frown and he began to eat his breakfast at a slower pace.

Slowly the rest of the Brotherhood trickled down the stairs. Fred immediately returned to bed after hearing Remy's news. Everyone else began making plans for their Sunday afternoon while Lacey and Rahne looked on.

Lance wolfed down his breakfast and quickly went into the den to use the phone while Pietro chattered excitedly about a few girls he'd been planning to hook up with. Wanda bickered with Todd for awhile before leaving the house in a slight huff, claiming she was off to the mall. Todd sat at the table and continued to eat with the girls. Pietro soon got bored and raced off to who-knew-where.

A few minutes later Lance reemerged from the den and didn't seem at all surprised to find most of his housemates vanished. He was twirling the Jeep key around one finger, looking excited.

"Hey, Kitty invited you girls to come hang out with us and some of her friends. She said you could come too Todd if you promise not to fight with Nightcrawler."

"Hey I'm a freaking angel, yo. He started it."

Lance rolled his eyes as he headed for the stairs. "If you wanna go be ready in half an hour; I'm not waiting on any of you."

* * *

The mall was bustling with people all of them going somewhere, in a hurry or completely oblivious due to the phones in their hands. Pietro sipped his water and ducked his gaze as his sister walked past, her green eyes looking relaxed. The speedster smiled sadly then got to his feet and threw away his trash. Remy's note had worried him slightly so he'd followed Wanda to the mall, keeping carefully out of sight until he was sure she was safely inside. Not that he didn't think she could take care of herself it was simply that Magneto's men would be less likely to go after her if there were humans around.

He paused outside the food court, trying to get his bearings when he spotted a group of X-men boys sitting at a table nearby. They were all laughing and joking with each other as they ate. Well if the boys were here that must mean the girls were somewhere nearby, Pietro reasoned. Without a thought he sped through the crowd, leaving nothing but a slight ruffle of wind in his wake. His path brought him outside to a small park where he knew the X-girls liked to hang out when the weather was nice. Sure enough the Jeep was parked close by.

His brow furrowed slightly and he stopped at the entrance to the park. He could see the group sitting around a collection of picnic tables. Kitty was leaned into Lance's side, talking with Lacey and Rahne as well as her other friends. Todd and Kurt were pointedly ignoring each other but also engaged in the conversation every now and then.

The speedster snorted and went back in the mall. Who needs them? He thought then he grinned as his gaze settled on a pretty girl he vaguely recognized from his English class. The girl caught his eye and crooked her finger for him to follow. He obliged, slightly frustrated at his humanly pace. As he drew near the girl laughed and darted away. Pietro grinned and followed after her quickly. She danced down one of the access hallways and disappeared through the door. Not wasting a second Pietro raced to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello my son."

The speedster's face went pale as his father loomed over him. Mystique stood behind him looking stony although her yellow eyes conveyed shame. Behind Pietro the door slammed shut while Magneto folded his arms over his chest, his face as stoic as ever

"You have been a disappointment."

"Shocker." the young man snapped defensively. "Sorry I'm not bent on world domination like you. I just want to survive high school."

Magneto scowled and without warning backhanded Pietro. The speedster yelped slightly but didn't move an inch. His left cheek bore a red welt and he made no effort to hide the tears of pain and anger welling up in the sapphire eyes that mirrored his father's.

"You always were ruled by your emotions; you and Wanda both."

Pietro's eyes narrowed, "You leave her alone."

"She is my daughter."

"You're no father to her. You locked her up in that asylum only because you were to busy with your little war with Xavier to help her! You made me abandon her! She still hates me but you get to pretend all is right with her little world 'cause you have some freak screwing with her memories!"

A quirked brow was the only sign of irritation Magneto showed while his son tried to calm himself down. His body was trembling so quickly he seemed to blur in and out of sight, after a few moments though he settled himself and glared at the man.

"I have given much to you Pietro. The only reason your precious Brotherhood is functioning right now is because I see them fit to fulfill a purpose of mine. If you disregard my orders once more I will be forced to relinquish my guardianship over them and they will be returned home," his eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know the dangers that await them there I suppose."

Pietro sneered but he knew he was trapped. Home held nothing for the Brotherhood. Todd had almost been killed by his own step-father. Lance was known for causing trouble and his family had kicked him out long before his mutation emerged. Freddy had been orphaned. He didn't know about the girls but they didn't seem as if they had anywhere to go either. And of course there was Wanda, without him there to protect her who knew what Magneto would do to her. The safety of his companions depended on the one man he hated.

Magneto smirked, seeing the defeat in his son's eyes. "For now I have no mission for you other to stay with your training and avoid trouble. However when the time comes I except _action_ not weakness. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Pietro snarled and without warning he was gone.

* * *

Rahne smiled as Kurt did a handstand in the grass before falling on his back his eyes teary with laughter. Only a few minutes ago his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, had joined them and he'd proceeded to show off at every opportunity. The other girls rolled their eyes while Amanda giggled and praised Kurt, making his cheeks flush ever so slightly.

Beside her Todd let out a snort and took another drag on his cigarette, carefully aiming it downwind of the party. She glanced at him and followed his gaze towards Amanda and Kurt. His eyes held sadness, anger and resentment. The wolf-girl looked at Lacey who just shook her head slightly.

"So Lacey, Rahne where are you guys from?" Rouge asked; her heavily shadowed eyes friendly instead of hostile as expected.

"I'm from Northern Scotland." Rahne said with a grin, "My adoptive mother is a scientist and it's hard for her to keep an eye on me all the time so she contacted a friend of hers who runs the Brotherhood house and here I am."

"Wow that's so cool." Kitty exclaimed, "Do you miss Scotland?"

"Aye a wee bit but I've been so busy that I haven't really had time."

"What about you, Lacey?"

"Me? Oh I'm from a little town in Southern Indiana called French Lick. It's not real big, mostly a farm town but it was nice." she smiled sweetly.

Suddenly Pietro appeared before the group causing Amanda to start, Kurt's arms went instinctively around her and Lacey felt everyone's emotions jump into a slight state of alarm. She gripped her head and held onto Rahne's arm for balance.

"Vat do you vant?" Kurt spat, his arms tensing as Pietro glared at him.

"I'm here to collect the Brotherhood." he looked pointedly at Lance, "We need to go home. Now."

Lance was about to protest, but he saw the way his friend's eyes darted about so he merely nodded. "Alright, where's Wanda?"

"I'll bring her home." the speedster replied and with a last glance at the group disappeared once more.

"Well guys it's been fun but I think we have to call it a day." Lance said.

"But Lance!" Kitty pleaded, tugging his hand imploringly.

"I'm sorry. We gotta go do some stuff at home." his face tinged pink as he gently kissed her knuckles before letting her hand drop and motioning to his companions. "Let's go guys."

"With pleasure, yo." Todd said stomping out his cigarette and hopping into the Jeep with one powerful thrust of his legs.

The girls piled in and gave one farewell wave before Lance took off down the road. For a few minutes they were all completely silence before Todd, who had claimed shotgun, spoke.

"Speedy seemed kinda spooked."

Lance nodded.

"You don't think…?"

The mutant shook his head and Todd quieted. In the backseat the girls looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

"What do you mean he was at the mall?!" Lance exploded.

"He was there! He found me and threatened to send you all home if we don't follow orders. He's planning something I just know it!" Pietro's words were getting more and more frantic as he paced around the little grove of trees.

The Brotherhood boys were standing outside the house, about fifty feet into the woods, talking amongst themselves about Magneto's sudden reappearance. Pietro looked nervous and anxious as he zipped from tree to tree, watching his friend's faces. Angry tremors raced through the ground as Lance tried to reign in his temper. Todd was smoking, his pale yellow eyes serious. Freddy mostly looked scared as he watched the other three.

"What do we do?" he asked softly.

"We can't get sent home, yo. It's suicide."

"I'm not going to take orders from the stupid Buckethead!" Lance roared, "We've put up with enough of his crap what with this stupid mutant dominance stuff and your sister and-"

"What about my sister?" Pietro demanded, zipping into Lance's face. His chest heaved angrily and he pointed a finger at the geomancer's chest. "Wanda's got nothing to do with this so leave her _out_!"

For a moment the two glared at each other before Lance backed down. "I didn't mean it like that man. Wanda's not at fault here." he rubbed his face, trying to starve off a headache. "I just wish your dad would leave us the hell alone. What did we ever do to deserve this? We're the most pathetic bunch of mutants I've ever seen."

"Hey!" Fred and Todd chorused.

"I don't know. He's making sure we can't go anywhere though. He knows I won't leave Wanda alone and you guys can't go anywhere. We're stuck depending on him." he scowled and resumed his pacing.

"What about the X-Men?" Todd suggested. He winced as the other three glared at him, "Hey just hear me out, dawg! If we go to Baldy and tell him we're worried Buckethead's gonna try something funny maybe he can watch out for us. I'm not saying we start working with them or anything but…just have someone to watch our backs in case things get rough, y'know? I mean, what if he tries to take the girls away?"

Pietro scowled slightly. "We have all the help we need. Remy promised-"

"Remy's in too deep with Mags to back out now. Same for the rest of 'em no matter what they say. We gotta call in the special forces, yo."

"He's right, Pietro." Fred murmured.

"I won't beg!"

"This isn't about begging! It's about safety. We gotta protect the girls. We can take care of ourselves pretty well but what happens if your dad comes for them? Wanda still thinks he's a saint and the other two don't have a clue." Lance retorted. "I'll go talk to the Professor tomorrow. Todd, you're gonna come with me. Pietro and Fred with stay at the house with the girls. No arguing."

The speedster ground his teeth together but he nodded. "Fine."

"Alright. Now let's get back inside before they notice we're missing."

* * *

next chapter: lance and todd go talk to Professor X and we get to see a litte bit of Rahne I'm hoping :) hope you guys enjoyed it! thanks for all the reveiws and such!

(by the way French Lick is a real place...)


	7. Help and Jobs

* * *

here's chapter seven not a whole lot of action but the xmen appear briefly and such i'm trying to figure out how to have a confrontation with them and the brotherhood let me know if u have any ideas :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Todd watched the clock nervously while Lacey took notes to his left. The teacher was droning on about some war a long time ago in Europe but all he could think about was the confrontation with the X-Men this afternoon. Lance wasn't exactly their favorite person but if Kitty stood up for him then maybe they'd have a shot.

The bell rang shrilly and Todd quickly left the classroom with Lacey struggling to keep up. As usual the rest of the group as waiting outside by the Jeep by the time they arrived although now Pietro was at the wheel while Lance held open the door for Lacey.

"I still don't understand why Pietro doesn't just run the errands." Wanda muttered from the front seat.

"Because I have better things to do." the speedster snapped. He yelped loudly a second later as the steering wheel turned white hot under his hands. "Wanda!"

"Both of you stop it." Lance ordered. "Go home and we'll be there in an hour or so alright?"

Wanda rolled her eyes but let the heat fade from the wheel so Pietro could drive off. When they were out of sight Lance turned and walked towards the back of the parking lot where the X-Men usually parked.

"This is gonna be a disaster yo." Todd moaned as he hopped alongside Lance.

"Just keep your trap shut and let me do the talking ok?"

The younger boy sighed heavily but dipped behind his companion as they approached the X-Men. Kitty quickly was at Lance's side with a nervous smile, looking between him and Todd for an explanation.

"What do you want, Alvers?" Scott snapped, his face settled into a scowl.

"We want to talk to the Professor."

"About what?"

Lance's jaw twitched and he looked at the ground. He didn't want to reveal any sort of information to Scott of all people. He felt Kitty tense at his side and Todd shifted his position, holding his hands out submissively.

"Hey take it easy dawg. We just need to talk to Xavier. No big deal, you guys can have Wolvie escort us if you want."

Scott frowned for a moment then looked around at his friends. Rouge and Jean just shrugged while Kurt's eyes danced nervously about the group. A few of the younger mutants also looked a little bit scared so Kitty moved forward, her eyes defiant.

"Look Scott, stop being such a pain. If Lance and Todd want to talk to the Professor then have Jean tell him and he can tell us whether he wants to see them or not. Logan can keep an eye on them like Todd said."

The red head's mouth twisted but he nodded after a moment. "Alright. Jean, go ahead and ask the Professor. Rouge, you drive the boys. Kitty, you're coming with me."

The brunette's mouth opened to protest but Lance shook his head weakly. The last thing they needed was to make a scene. Already some of the other students were staring as they went to their cars.

"Fine. See you guys at home."

* * *

Todd glanced around the mansion and scuffed his shoes against the welcome mat self-consciously as he followed Lance into the house. He tried to smile at Storm who was standing inside the door but it came out as a grimace. The weather-witch did give him a kind nod however and showed them into a small library. Inside the Professor sat behind a desk, bent over some papers while Logan paced by the windows.

"Ah Lance, Todd, good to see you boys again. Please take a seat." he gestured to a couple of chairs obviously set up for this meeting. "How are things at the Brotherhood? I hear you have two new girls joining you."

"Yes sir. Well that's actually what we're here to talk about." Lance began quietly. "You see…about a month ago Mystique randomly popped back into our lives and brought these two girls to live with us. She also sent Gambit to help train us."

"Train you?"

"Ya, she built a huge gym for us." Todd interjected quickly.

"I see, please continue Lance."

"Um…well everything was fine until yesterday. Pietro had a little run in with his father."

The Professor's eyes widened and a quiet snarl came from Logan as he paced. "Magneto contacted you? What ever for?"

"Pietro said it was basically to remind us of where out loyalties lie. He's got guardianship over all of us and if he revokes it…we're in trouble. We think he may have an interest in one of the new girls or maybe he thinks all of us are of use again. I'm not sure."

"And you are afraid for your companions."

"Mostly the girls. Wanda…she's not right. Magneto messed her up pretty good awhile back and she's pretty lost right now but if he came for her she'd go without a fight. Pietro would have no choice but to follow to protect her. The other two girls…we can't figure out a reason for him to take them but…" Lance trailed off and stared at the floor, his cheeks slightly red.

"We just wanna look out for our friends." Todd continued. "We got the Acolytes giving us a heads up if Mags tries anything funny but they're almost as trapped as we are. If they turn coat it has to be at the right time right place not just because they're trying to protect us."

"So you kids want us to help you?" Logan asked in his low growl of a voice.

Lance's eyes flashed with anger but he had to lower his head once more and nod.

The Professor smiled, "I know it took a lot of courage to come here today boys and I thank you for it. However you must understand that I can not put my students in danger."

"Yes sir we understand that. I guess we're just asking…for a safe place to go to if things get rough." Lance murmured, looking up through his bangs at the older man.

"And I shall grant it." the Professor replied, "As long as it is in my power no mutant shall be turned away from my doors. The Brotherhood is no exception. If Magneto turns you out the Institute is open to all of you. And please remember that if you need our help you only have to ask."

"Thank you Professor." Todd said with a wide smile.

"You are both very welcome. Now if you need a lift I believe Kurt is willing to take you home."

The boys rose and walked through the doors, leaving the Professor and Logan alone.

"What do you think Chuck?"

"They are telling the truth, neither of them have any idea what Magneto is up to. They're motives are simple: protect their own." the man paused then looked at Logan, "I would like you to find Gambit and speak to him. Civilly if you please. See if you can find out where Magneto found those girls and why he wants them. If Erik is making changes in the Brotherhood then he must be planning something."

"No problem.

"I'll try to find Remy tonight with Cerebro. Now I believe you have a Danger Room session?"

The Canadian grunted and left the room.

* * *

A week passed peacefully and soon the Brotherhood was ordered by Mystique, via telephone call, to start hunting for jobs. Remy would make allowances in their training for work when he returned.

Todd and Freddy got a job with Lance at the junk yard/mechanic shop he worked at. Wanda was already working part time at a book store and she was currently asking her manager to give her more hours. That only left Lacey, Rahne and Pietro jobless.

"I still don't see why I have to do this. It's degrading." the speedster muttered as he sat with his companions at lunch.

"Must you complain about every little thing that inconveniences you?" Rahne snapped, she'd failed a Calculus test earlier that day and was now studying for the re-take but Pietro just would not _shut up_. "The rest of the boys are pulling their weight and me and Lacey have put in applications almost everywhere in town. Suck it up and quit whining."

Pietro's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Excuse me little wolf but last time I checked you're not in charge of me. So mind your own business."

"Bite me." the red head snarled angrily as she swept her books up into her arms. She could feel her body trembling as she forced herself to control her temper. Gently Lacey put a hand on her arm and the quivering calmed into nothingness. She smiled gratefully at her friend before leaving the quad in a huff.

"Stupid speedster. Thinks he's so smart." she muttered as she turned into the library.

SMACK

She crashed right into a large form coming out of the entry way. Her books clattered to the ground and she fell backwards onto her butt. There was a startled cry and a hand reached down to help her almost immediately.

"Are you alright?"

Rahne looked up and felt her cheeks burn. A tall young man was looking down at her with a confused expression. Gently he reached for her hand and lifted her to her feet. While she stood there in shock he began to gather up her things and hand them to her. She flushed as he finished and smiled at her kindly.

"I'm Danny Nelson."

"Rahne Sinclair." she replied shyly.

"Sorry about knocking you over like that." he said with a sheepish smile. "I didn't see you."

"Ya I have that problem a lot."

Danny laughed, "Can I make it up to you? You need any help in Calculus?" he gestured to her book and the failed test.

The wolf-girl blushed, "I guess so."

He smiled happily, "Great. C'mon."

* * *

"Well we don't have any openings right now but I'll keep you on file and let you know."

"Thank you!"

Pietro sighed heavily as Rahne bounced out of the record shop and into the Jeep. The little red head had been nothing but a giant ray of freaking sunshine since she'd gotten home from school and it was starting to drive the speedster crazy. Lacey giggled behind them.

"Shut up." the speedster snarled.

"Testy."

Lacey had gotten a job at the local salon, checking people in and such. That still left only Pietro and Rahne jobless. And at this rate Rahne looked as if she was on standby for every job opening Bayville could offer. And he, the great Pietro Maximoff, had nothing.

"You should work in a clothing store." Lacey piped up as he drove home. "You'd get a discount and it _is_ something you like."

Pietro tried to sneer but he didn't have the energy. He didn't know what was more demeaning, the fact he had to get a job or that everyone else got one before he did. His father would…

His hands tightened around the wheel in anger. Of course his father would look at him in disappointment and turn away to some other project. Well he'd prove him wrong, he'd get a job and he'd be _great_ at it. And he'd like it.

In the backseat Lacey cocked her head slightly. Pietro's emotions where going on a roller coaster as he turned down the next street, heading in the opposite direction of the Boarding House. Pictures flickered in her vision and with a little focus she could see vague images of Pietro talking with managers, smiling tightly as he did when he was determined about something. Her mouth twisted into a smile as the Jeep was suddenly thrown into park.

"Rahne you drive home. Tell Lance I'll be home for dinner."

* * *

Logan tramped through the deep snow and mentally cursed Remy Lebeau as he stopped to catch his breath. It was a bright sunny day in the Rocky Mountains but a recent snow storm had everything buried under three feet of the white stuff. He leaned against a tree and looked up at the blue sky.

"Chuck really needs to perfect that stupid tracker of his."

"Oh but that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it _mon ami_?"

Logan whirled around in surprise. He seemed to be alone in the thick forest but a quick whiff of the air rewarded him with the strong scent of spicy aftershave and leather. Remy should be near enough to see...

"Up here Logan."

The Canadian looked up and found his prey perched up in the branches of the very tree he was leaning against. Remy was dressed for the cold although he had shed a large coat and a pair of snowshoes. With a grunt Logan jumped into the tree, his claws aiding him in his climb. Remy waited patiently, shuffling a deck of cards.

"What are you doing here, X-man?"

"Looking for you Swamp Rat."

Remy's dark eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"The kids came to us a few days ago asking for protection from Magneto. Chuck and I want to know why."

"De Boss…he talked to Pietro. Said the kid needed to be reminded of his purpose. After that he sent Remy out here."

"Why?"

The mutant looked down with a sigh, "Look Logan, you think Remy's a fool for following Magneto. Maybe he is but right now this is all he got. Remy'll protect the Brotherhood to his dying day but…there be things bigger than him that he needs protection from. Make sense?"

"You're running from someone? Who's bad enough to scare you off?"

The reds of Remy's eyes flashed, "People who would rather have Remy dead than alive."

Logan nodded, deciding not to push it further. If the Cajun was looking for protection he had no right to make him feel ashamed for it.

"De kids…they okay?"

"Ya, Xavier promised them safe haven if Magneto tried to hurt 'em."

"_Bon_."

"What does he want with them?"

Remy sighed heavily, "Don't know exactly. He wants de witch back Remy think. She's starting to remember things he don't want her to remember. And as long as he has de witch under his thumb he has Pietro. Todd and Freddy are just pawns to him. Don't mean nothing. But de girls…Remy don't know. Maybe he knows something about them he wants to use. Could be a lot of things."

"What about the others?"

"John…" for a moment the Cajun's mouth twitched into a smile, "He's head over heels for de witch. Half the reason she's remembering is cause she's been talking to him. Piotr just wants to help them after Pietro convinced Magneto to let his sister go."

"Sabertooth?"

"Victor still be looking for ya. But he's not attached to de Boss for anything else. Mystique just wants to be important but she's got a soft spot for them boys. And…she wants to make things right with Kurt and Rogue. She thinks if she helps the Brotherhood it may convince them she's not so bad."

Logan snorted quietly but didn't say anything on that subject. Instead he pulled out a cigar from his jacket and stuck it in his mouth. "You know Xavier's offer extends to you and your friends."

"We know." Remy said as he stood from his position. His gaze was fixed on the horizon and Logan could hear chopper blades closing in fast. "Are you in need of a ride _mon ami_?"

"No I'll be fine thanks."

Remy shrugged, "Suit yourself." he reached out a hand and grabbed ahold a nearly invisible rope and was soon hauled upwards, out of sight.

* * *

like i said not a lot of action. im still trying to think of a motive for magneto i know what i want him to do i just need to figure out _why_ first. So let me know if you have any ideas.

Angel


	8. Love Your Enemies

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Where's Rahne?"

Pietro scowled as he plopped down next to Freddy, "Why? So you can stare at her?"

Fred immediately turned bright red. "Just wondering is all…" he murmured as he picked up his empty plate and walked away

The speedster rolled his eyes and began to pick at his lunch. He could feel the others' eyes on him and it made him jittery. "What?!"

"That was uncalled for." Lacey retorted.

"What the heck? It's ok for you guys to tease me and Lance but not Freddy? When did that become a rule?"

"You're a womanizer and Lance can fend for himself." Wanda snapped, "Freddy just has a little crush on Rahne 'cause she's the only one around here that's actually nice to him more than once a month."

Pietro glared at Wanda while the others looked around nervously; usually when the twins got in a fight that meant hexes flying everywhere. Lacey caught a meaningful look from Lance and quickly closed her eyes, trying to concentrate enough to calm the twins down. But as she closed her eyes suddenly she got a flash of a vision.

"_Pietro! Attack!" an unfamiliar voice ordered._

_The speedster flew out of nowhere and attacked Rahne. An audible crack was heard as the redhead's ribs broke. A snarl ripped from her throat and her body twisted into wolf form. She bared her teeth and as Pietro came by for another attack she tackled him to the ground, returning to human form. She held a stun gun to his head, her finger poised expertly over the trigger._

"_Don't make me do it 'Tro." she pleaded, her green eyes filled with grief._

"_I don't have a choice anymore."_

Lacey whined pitifully as her world returned in a rush. She found herself lying on the ground with a jacket pillowed up behind her head. Todd's hand was on her forehead and Wanda was leaning over her, a concerned look on her pale face.

"Are you okay, dawg?"

Lacey didn't move for fear of a headache. She spotted Pietro and Lance nearby, trying to keep the other students away. "I think so…"

"You took quite a spill." Wanda said as she helped the empath sit up. "Alright, everyone she's fine, nothing to see here."

Slowly the crowd trickled away until only a few people were left. Kitty was one of them and as she approached Lacey could feel the Brotherhood members tense. But the brunette was merely concerned and asked Lacey is she was alright and if she wanted a ride home, saying Kurt would be more than willing to take her.

Lacey declined politely and got to her feet. After seeing there would be no more excitement the other students went back to their lunches and Lacey was able to contemplate her vision. She could feel her friends staring at her as if they were afraid to ask.

"Was it a vision?" Todd squeaked.

She nodded.

"What about?"

"I'm not sure. It wasn't very…solid."

"What does that mean?" Wanda asked curiously.

"The future isn't always sure. Little decisions we make every day change it. Usually when I have a vision about something that's going to happen soon it's more concrete. Things farther away are harder to be definite about."

The witch nodded in understanding, "So what you saw might not come true?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?" Pietro demanded.

Lacey looked between her friends then stared at her plate. "I…you and Rahne were in it. I think you were fighting."

"That's not a big deal. We argue all the time anyway."

"No Pietro I mean _fighting_. Like using your powers and stuff."

The speedster scowled, "I would never-."

"Someone ordered you to."

The silver-haired mutant inhaled a gasp and quickly looked around the table. The other boys all had expressions of worry while Wanda was scowling.

"But you said it won't happen."

"It could." she quailed under Pietro's gaze. "I'm sorry, there's just not a way for me to know for sure."

Pietro's brow furrowed but he shook his head slightly, "No, no it's fine. Look I've got to find Rahne and make sure she gets to class on time. I'll catch you guys later." he stood from the table and quickly made his way through the crowded halls towards the library. His chest was in a tight bundle of knots and it was hard to breathe. As he approached the library it took all his concentration to keep at a normal pace, to stay still and in the present.

"Rahne?" he called out, wincing at the librarian hushed him. His nerves were on edge and if he didn't get a grip soon he was going to shake right through the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" a male voice asked, accompanied by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah!"

The silver-haired mutant spun away from the voice and raised his hands defensively only to find Rahne and a blonde boy staring at him in utter confusion.

"Pietro…?" Rahne approached slowly, putting her hands atop his fists. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. You guys just…startled me. That's all."

The Scot frowned a little bit then glanced over her shoulder at Danny. "Can I catch up with you after school?"

"Ya sure thing. See ya then." he left the two, with a look of concern.

Quietly Rahne pulled her friend over to a secluded corner and studied him. His sapphire eyes were darting everywhere and every now and then his body would suddenly blur, almost to the point of invisibility.

"Pietro calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm…Lets…go…class." Rahne had to struggle to hear him the words were so garbled.

"Lance is gonna kill me." she muttered as she picked up Pietro's bag from where it had fallen on the floor. Cautiously she took ahold of the speedster's face which seemed to calm him and make him focus on her, "Run. You're going to bust out of your skin. I'll cover for you."

"Thank…you."

With an incredible rush of wind the boy was gone, only the flapping of the library doors giving a clue as to his direction. Rahne sighed quietly and trooped off to her next class as the bell shrieked.

* * *

Todd yawned hugely as he walked down the dingy streets of Bayville. He was covered in sweat but he had a decent sized paycheck in his back pocket and that would give him some extra cash. The streetlights flickered on and he quickened his pace down the empty street. He was still a good ten minutes from home and he didn't want to get caught out alone.

He hopped around the corner and almost jumped out of his skin as he recognized a pale blue Mustang parked illegally next to the curb. Duncan and four of his friends were inside, laughing a little bit too loudly. Todd tried to slink back into the shadows but his blood ran cold as a shout of recognition came from the car.

"Aw hell." he muttered.

* * *

"Great dinner, sis." Pietro muttered, pushing the remains of tacos around on his plate.

"It was horrible you can say it."

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Rahne said trying to cover her wince.

Wanda rolled her eyes as her twin rushed around the kitchen, cleaning it in half a second. Fred just laughed and thanked her for cooking. Lance rinsed his mouth out at the kitchen and graciously took a hex while the others snickered.

Lacey picked up her glass to take a drink.

"_Hold him down!" Duncan's voice growled._

_Todd's face was almost unrecognizable it was so battered. He was pinned to the wall by two huge seniors who were grinning drunkenly. His special work shoes were stained with blood and his uniform had been torn off. Old scars crisscrossed his chest and shoulders along with the new wounds._

"_Not so tough without your girlfriend are ya?" Duncan demanded as he slammed his fist into the smaller boy's stomach._

_Todd yelped in pain and blood spurted from his mouth. He curled his legs up defensively but they were quickly taken care of by a length of pipe. A bone cracked with a sickening crunch and Todd's mouth opened to scream but Duncan punched him in the face, snapping his head backwards into the wall._

CRASH!

Rahne jumped nearly a foot as Lacey's glass hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Fred caught the empath as she slid off her chair, her eyes wide and her breath coming in gasps.

"Todd!" she screamed.

"Lacey, what did you see?" Wanda demanded.

The girl struggled against Fred, trying to run for the door. "Let me go! They're going to kill him!"

"Who? What did you see?"

"Duncan! They're drunk! They're going to kill him! Please we have to go now!"

Wanda spun away from the girl and grabbed the Jeep key from the wall, "Pietro start at the junkyard and work your way back. Everyone else, in the car."

Within moments the Jeep roared out of the driveway preceded by a silver streak.

"How much time do we have?"

Lacey shook her head, "I don't know. I think it's happening right now. I don't know. I can't see." she clutched her head as she tried to recall the vision.

Wanda careened around a corner and glanced at Rahne in the passenger seat. "You're going to surprise them. We don't want them to see our faces if at all possible."

The Scot growled and her face became elongated into her werewolf form. "Got it."

"Lance I want you to get Todd out of there. Fred, stay in here with Lacey in case we need you."

"What're you doing?" Fred asked nervously.

The witch's fingers tightened around the steering wheel and her face twisted into a sick grin. "These boys are going to learn exactly why you do _not _mess with my family."

* * *

"Ack!" Todd grunted as his head hit the brick wall. His vision was dancing with spots and he wished he would just pass out. Instead he was awake and all too aware of the pain the hazed his vision. Blood trickled down the side of his face and his mouth was full of it.

"C'mon you coward. Fight back." Duncan taunted.

"Love your enemies. Pray for those who persecute you and-."

Duncan's punch silenced the rest of the words. Todd wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. He wanted a useful power like Wanda or Lance. He waned to fight back. He wanted to feel that hate towards his attackers but he refused. Hate was for monsters.

"What's the matter Toddy? Cat got your tongue?"

Todd winced, ready for a blow but suddenly headlights filled the alley with light and a huge dog leapt into the fray. The red fur glinted like fire as the boys skittered away from the beast. A terrifying snarl echoed through the alley and the wolf slunk forward, showing its teeth.

"What is this?" Duncan yelled, shading his eyes from the light.

The wolf charged, causing the boys to scatter. Todd was dropped to the ground and Rahne quickly herded the group away from him and towards the end of the alley where the lights were dimmer. Suddenly blue power surrounded the blue car and all its tires popped with a deafening bang. Glass shattered somewhere nearby and an engine roared angrily.

"Who the hell are you people?" Duncan demanded.

"Your worst nightmare."

The blue power snaked out and hit him like a punch in the gut. All five of the boys flew backwards in their car which was now dented and sitting on its rims. There was another explosion as a manhole cover smashed through the windshield.

"Enough!" Pietro yelled, grabbing his sister. He dumped her in the car and Lance immediately hit the gas and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Ding. Dong.

Ororo looked up from her sewing and rose quietly to answer the door. A few students looked on curiously as she threw open the mansion's front doors. Her eyes immediately widened as she took in the sight before her.

The Brotherhood was standing on the front steps, Todd cradled in Fred's arms. The young man was covered in blood and he was clutching his knee tightly. Tears were rolling down his face in utter pain. Pietro was carrying Lacey who was clutching to Todd's hand as if her life depended on it. Her face was also contorted in pain although there wasn't a mark on her.

"Jean, call Dr. McCoy and tell him we have a situation." the weather witch ordered hurrying forward. "Can we move him?"

"I don't know. Lacey's doing something to help with the pain. He's messed up pretty bad." Fred said quickly.

"I can take them both." Kurt said stepping forward. He didn't even notice Rahne recoil from his mutant form as the twosome were set on the floor. He closed his eyes and BAMF! they were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

so there ya go! chapter eight! read and review please


	9. Twins

sorry it took so long. im still trying to decide where i want to take this story. :) anyway here is the next chapter to Untitled....enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"What happened?"

"Some boys from school got ahold of him. I believe he's suffered a few broken ribs, a shattered knee cap and possibly some internal bleeding as well as a concussion."

"Did he fight back?"

"What?"

"Did he fight back?"

"No sir, there isn't any indication of injuries on any of his attackers."

"Did it seem to be a result of his mutant abilities?"

"No sir."

"Interesting. Where is he now?"

"I…We're not sure. They haven't checked him into any of the local hospitals. Wanda may have tried to fix the injuries herself but that's very unlikely."

"Hmm…Have Pyro pay them a visit and find out the whole story. Dismissed."

Mystique nodded her head and left the large office with a sigh of relief. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Erik Lehnsherr, more commonly known as Magneto, keyed an intercom on his desk.

"Sabertooth?"

From a concealed door Victor Creed entered, his huge feral form looking grossly out of place in the elegant room. Magneto offered him a seat which was refused with a quick shake of the head.

"I would like you to follow Pyro into Bayville. He is being sent to the Brotherhood to follow up on Todd's condition this morning."

"Condition?"

"The boy was attacked last night. He was badly injured and he wasn't checked into any of the local hospitals last night."

Victor nodded.

"As I said follow Pyro and make sure he finds Todd. If you don't see the boy for yourself try to find him as well."

"Yessir."

"Thank you; also make sure you are not seen by anyone if you please."

"Of course."

* * *

The Brotherhood House was quiet. A light fog surrounded it and the nearby woods as Pyro wheeled his motorcycle up the driveway. It was barely past six, time for Pietro to take his usual morning run while the others slept in.

Carefully John suck around to the back end of the house and untied a concealed rope from amongst the vines that had claimed most of the lower level of the house. Within a few moments he had scaled the wall up to the second level window that was always left unlocked for him. He pulled the rope inside and shut the window softly.

Across the room a pale figure stirred in the bed. John paused for a few seconds then proceeded to unlace his boots and set them by the dresser, out of sight from the door. On tiptoe he crept across the creaky floor over to the bed. He sat down gingerly on the side, causing its occupant to grumble quietly.

"_Sheila_?" his gloved hand brushed the pale cheek and he smiled as green eyes flickered open. "Shh…" he warned, putting a finger to his lips.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Wanda demanded in a soft whisper. Her face was streaked with black makeup and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Easy _sheila,_ I'm here to check up on Todd."

"How do you know about that?"

John winced slightly and Wanda snorted.

"I thought so."

"I'm just following orders."

"If you were following orders you would've come when Pietro was home and everyone else was awake."

A sheepish smile crossed the Australian's face, like a child who'd been caught stealing cookies. "I can leave if you want me to."

"Don't play the guilt card with me." Wanda grumbled but she sat up and wiped at her face with a sound of disgust. "Can I wash my face?"

"I don't have much time. Your brother left about ten minutes ago."

Wanda rolled her eyes slightly but made no further protest, instead scooting closer to John, her arms wrapping around his waist gingerly. Used to this routine John didn't make a move, instead he leaned backwards on the heels of his hands while Wanda made herself comfortable, her head eventually ending up in his lap, looking up at him sleepily.

"Why did he send you?"

"He wants to know where Todd is. He said he got jumped by some kids from school and you guys didn't check him into a hospital. So he figured you might've tried to fix him up."

"How stupid does he think I am?" Wanda growled. "I would never-."

John quickly silenced her, covering her mouth with his hand. Outside he could see a flash of brown amongst the trees, heading deeper into the woods. His eyes widened in alarm and he dove for his boots.

"John!" Wanda yelped.

"It's Victor! We gotta stop him. Wake the others; get Pietro to go after him. You gotta make him forget!"

"What?!"

"Do it! Now!" John ordered as he jumped out the window, a ball of flame flowering in his hands.

* * *

Twins are always special. To be created from the same cell, the same DNA is an undeniable bond. You are essentially two halves of the same person. Connected on such a level you can never escape it not matter how fast or how powerful you are.

Pietro and Wanda had grown up together, playing in a little world where only they mattered. For the first five years of their lives they hadn't spoken. There hadn't been any need. Ideas, pictures and emotions flowed easily between their minds like telepathy. But years of separation and anger had damaged the link. Damaged but not broken.

Pietro savored his morning run above all things. It was like a drug to him. Without it he was an absolute mess for the rest of the day. Currently he was almost halfway to Niagara Falls when suddenly his feet turned back towards Bayville. He knew where he was headed without even having to wonder.

Wanda needed him. Sabertooth was prowling. Had to stop him. Had to go!

A sonic boom could be heard that morning in a little field somewhere between Bayville and the Falls as Pietro raced faster and faster towards home. Towards his Wanda.

"Which way?" he gasped, as he roared to a stop inside the kitchen.

"Towards the woods, John already went after him. You have to stop him!"

"Consider it done."

Wanda braced herself for the burst of wind but still skidded backwards into the pantry door. Across the table Rahne and Lacey stared at her wide-eyed. Lance and Fred, used to Pietro's random coming and goings but not such an urgent order from Wanda herself, looked to the witch for an explanation.

"Sabertooth is here. He wants to know where Todd is."

Lance's face went white as a sheet and he looked to the phone instinctively. "We don't have time to call them. You gotta get out there. Rahne I need you to track a scent for me outside. Lacey, you and Fred take the Jeep up to the Institute and make sure Todd's safe. Move!"

* * *

John could feel his lungs burning as he raced through the forest. Pietro was ahead of him, trying to herd Sabertooth back towards the Boarding House but it seemed in vain. Then out of the woods a red wolf broke into view, darting in between trees, its nose plastered to the ground. John grinned and picked up his pace even as the earth began to tremble beneath his feet. It was only a matter of time now; Sabertooth was fighting a loosing battle.

* * *

All Pietro could see was green as he danced and twirled past Victor's razor sharp claws and teeth. In a few minutes Wanda would be here and then all hell would break loose. He laughed in anticipation and spun away from another attack.

"Gonna skin you alive kid!"

"Gotta catch me first."

Victor roared in anger.

"Testy."

Another swipe.

"That one was closer."

"Coward! Hold still and fight like a man."

"With pleasure." Pietro retorted as he landed a harsh kick in Victor's ribs.

The bigger mutant yowled like his namesake and reached for him. With grace Pietro slipped away, grinning madly as the ground began to shake.

"Here comes the calvary!"

Victor had barely any time to look up before a huge wave of fire swept inches past his nose. Within moments the inferno became a wall, encaging the prowling mutant. John emerged from the trees, sweat and dirt covering his face. Rahne, Lance and Wanda followed; the latter looking ready to kill.

"Stay away from me!" Victor yelled, as Wanda approached, her hands glowing with power.

"Don't be such a sacred little kitty. I'm not going to hurt you." the witch growled as she flung her hands out. Blue lightning encircled Victor's body and he let out a horrible yell of pain. Wanda's lips twitched, "Much."

* * *

again sorry for the long wait. please review and check out my other stories: Emmotion Commotion and Beginnings! REVIEW!!


	10. Healing Brings Pain

sorry i haven't updated in so long! school, work and life has been crazy! plus i was out of ideas on where i wanted to go with this story so here is a product of a mcds run for a frappe and hot apple pies and a 3am lightning bolt :) enjoy...

A/N: i just realized i may have given Lacey's last name wrong in a few chapters. Her last name should be Charlton. Let me know if you've noticed any problems with that please and thank you!

Chapter Ten

* * *

Todd's face was pale and sickly looking…well more so than usual. He was lying on a hospital bed with several tubes and wires hooked up to his body. Dr. McCoy, a large ape-like man with blue fur, was monitoring his condition and while he didn't object to Fred and Lacey's presence he looked a little confused at to why they were alone and why Fred looked so scared and Lacey just looked plain confused.

"How's he doing Doc?" Fred asked; his wide mouth turned down in a frown as he stared down at his friend.

"Well he broke some ribs, his knee cap wasn't shattered but it's very swollen and he has severe bruising on most of his body. But he's in pretty good health so I expect him to make a full recovery within a month or two at the most."

Lacey bit her lip softly as she sat in the chair the doctor had offered her. She could feel the quiet pain that was built up inside Todd and it made her ache inside. Without a word she got to her feet and went to stand with Fred. As she approached Todd's eyelids twitched and the heart monitor's steady tempo increased ever so slightly.

Hank lifted his head and watched the scene with curious eyes.

"Pardon me young lady, what are your mutant abilities if I may ask?"

Lacey looked at him with confusion, "I'm an empath and I can see the future."

"An empath?"

"I can alter people's emotions."

"Yes, yes but a mere empath should not be able to hold back pain like I saw you do last night. Are you sure you do not possess any other abilities?"

"I…I don't know." Lacey stammered.

Todd's eyes flickered again and he let out a little grunt of a yawn. Hank hurried to his side, checking machines and tubes. Meanwhile Lacey felt a slight ache beginning to grow inside her chest. She pressed her hands to her ribs and staggered backwards with a groan.

"Lacey!"

* * *

"What do we do with him?"

John frowned slightly from where he was perched atop Sabertooth's body. The big mutant was unconscious having been knocked out by Wanda who was being attended by Pietro. The witch seemed fine however, just slightly winded and she could feel her head beginning to ache.

"Maybe we should bring him closer to the house."

"Leave him," Wanda spat, dragging herself to her feet, "We need to go check on Todd and make sure he's okay. The sooner we can get him home the better, that way Father won't be suspicious and come himself."

"Sounds like a plan to me." John said, springing lightly to his feet. He started to walk down the trail only to be halted by Pietro who glared at him coldly.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Sabertooth was obviously on orders from Magneto to find Todd but why are you here? And why are you here so early?"

The red head blanched and looked to Wanda briefly but the witch ignored him, instead her gaze was focused on her twin. "Um…well see Mags sent me to see what had happened to Todd. I didn't know about Victor until I got here."

"Why were you here so early?" Pietro pressed, he turned his icy gaze on his sister who merely raised one of her brows. "And why would Magneto need to send Sabertooth if you were already on your way here? Unless he wants to keep an eye on you…"

"I…err…rather…" The Aussie glanced around the little group frantically. It wasn't a matter of coming up with a good lie, he was horrible at that. It was simply a matter of who would protect him from Pietro's wrath, he wasn't really sure if Wanda would or not but to his surprise the witch sighed and opened her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"He came to see me, Pietro."

"What!?"

"John came to see me and Sabertooth saw us together and took off."

The speedster's eyes narrowed and he whirled on John who flinched but stood his ground, his eyes fastened on Wanda's over her twin's shoulder. "What are you playing at?"

The man shrugged slightly, "I…I like Wanda. We get along. Two crazies, eh?"

Pietro ground his teeth together murderously but Wanda put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "He means no harm 'Tro. He's helped me remember some things." she whispered faintly. "I just didn't want you to worry about my memory coming back prematurely."

While the twins stared at each other the rest of the group shifted nervously. Rahne's nose twitched and she sank to the forest floor, a warning growl building in her throat even in her human form. "We got company."

"Easy _fraulein_, it is only us." Kurt's calm voice filtered through the trees as he seemed to melt into view, followed by Kitty who literally melted through the bushes that surrounded the clearing.

"What do you want?" Pietro snarled, his anger now having found a new target.

"The Professor sent us to get you. Something happened with Todd."

"Is he alright?" Lance asked, his eyes becoming a little panicked.

"Um…actually he's fine now. Lacey's not good though. The Professor thinks she's entering her secondary mutation."

"She's already got two powers." Rahne murmured, her green eyes confused.

"It's hard to explain. Xavier wants you all to come and see her. She's pretty scared."

* * *

"Is she gonna be alright, yo?" Todd asked feebly. Against all odds he was awake, sitting up and nibbling on a tray of food Hank had offered him.

"I'm not sure Todd. I really don't have any idea of what's going on with her." Hank replied as he jotted down some notes on a piece of paper. Lacey slept fitfully in a smaller room off of the main lab where she wouldn't be disturbed by the usual coming and goings of the day. He was currently running tests on some blood and skin samples he'd taken earlier.

BAMF! Kurt ported into the room making Todd jump in surprise while Hank merely pulled away from his microscope. "What is it Kurt?"

"The Brotherhood are upstairs. Do you want them to come down here?" the German youth glanced briefly at Todd who nodded in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

"No, no I'll go up and talk to them. Would you mind staying here and watching Lacey and Todd? If any of the monitors start making a buzzing sound report to me. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

Hank left the pair and knuckled his way through the sliding doors and down a short hall to a small room stuffed with couches. Usually this was where the students would wait to hear news about their injured friends and now it was occupied by the entire Brotherhood and Kitty who stood near Lance but not too near.

"Good morning children." Hank said with a slight smile, "I'm sorry to call you out of bed so early but I was hoping maybe you could help me solve a bit of a mystery."

"Is Lacey ok?" Rahne asked, picking at her nails nervously.

Hank sighed, "That's actually what I want to discuss with you. It seems that Miss Charlton has an undiscovered ability that connects to her empathy. From what I can tell this ability allows her to absorb pain or block it. However she doesn't seem to be able to channel this pain anywhere besides her own body." he paused and looked around the group to see if this information had made sense.

"So…she absorbed Todd's pain and she's feeling it now?" Lance asked, his eyes wide.

"I believe so. She's sedated right now and I am a bit wary of letting her awaken in case she tries to project the pain into another person."

"What if it was me?" Fred asked, looking hopeful, "I don't feel pain real easy."

Hank shook his head, "I'm afraid this isn't physical pain Fred. Lacey's powers affect the brain, so no matter who she projected to it will hurt. Badly."

"Can't the Professor do anything?" Pietro queried.

"He's on his way as we speak from Boston. He should be here very soon."

Rahne sighed and rubbed her head, "This mutant stuff is hard."

Hank smiled grimly, "I'm afraid so. Now if you wish you can all eat some breakfast and wait here until further news about your friends."

The group nodded collectively and Kitty led the way upstairs.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Rahne murmured, looking up at Pietro who had fallen in stride with her.

"If anyone can help her Xavier can. He's very powerful and he knows more about mutants than almost anyone in the world."

The redhead nodded slowly then perked up as delicious scents began to waft past her nose as they entered the main level of the mansion. Kitty led them towards a large kitchen where a white haired woman was setting out a jug of juice on the already crowded table.

"Good morning children, the others have already eaten so please help yourselves."

For a brief moment the Brotherhood hesitated. Then Fred looked around, raised his hands in surrender and fell on the food happily.

* * *

'I always thought dying would hurt less.' Lacey said to herself as she drifted along in the blackness of her unconscious state. She was dimly aware of her surroundings, the curiosity coming off the big blue doctor and Todd's nervousness but they didn't seem to matter much.

Pain radiated through every inch of her being. She felt as if she was on fire, being stabbed all over with razor sharp knives, and beaten with a ten pound sledgehammer but she couldn't move, couldn't even make a sound to alert anyone to her plight.

'_Lacey_?'

Her body stiffened involuntarily, '_Who's there_?'

'_Lacey my name is Charles Xavier. I am a telepath, you need to relax your mind. I can help you_.'

'_How in the HELL am I supposed to relax_?!' Lacey screamed, finally having a vent for her pain and fear.

* * *

"Professor!"

Storm leapt forward as the man gave a yell of pain and seemed to physically pull himself away from something and then wave it away as if he was being attacked.

"I can reach her but she's in so much pain that she's trying to give it to anybody who comes in contact with her. If I absorb it myself there is no telling what the damage could be. Even if we had more telepaths the risks are uncharted." Xavier murmured softly.

"What're we gonna tell those kids?" Logan asked gruffly, "They ain't gonna like the idea of leaving her to suffer alone and sooner or later there'll be a fight."

"We may need to go to Lacey's parents and find out information from them. Anything may be useful to us at this point." the man mused. After a moment of thought he nodded, "Take Lance, Rahne and Kitty with you."

"Shouldn't we put a coupla more X-men on this mission?" the Canadian asked doubtfully.

"Lacey is not an X-men and I believe we all know how fiercely loyal the Brotherhood can be to it's own. Logan you have permission to equip your team and leave immediately. Storm I would like for you to bring Pietro and Todd to my office please."


End file.
